


The Bandisecret

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Crash’s secret remain a secret?





	The Bandisecret

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and suggest what I should do next( or pm on fanfiction under the name servant of illusion)?

Wumpa Fruit waits then Crash walks in and says”I’m ready to cum inside you.” and Wumpa Fruit grabs the lube then Crash says “woah,WOAH”  
Crate walks in and says “Wumpa Fruit, I’ll never let you have fruity fun with me again.” And Crate leaves. But once the door closed,Crunch barged the door down and sees Wumpa Fruit and Craah together. Crunch”Crunch had a hunch that you are no longer loved by Crunch”Wumpa Fruit sneakily walks out and Crunch leaves. Crash turns to see Wumpa Fruit and realises he had gone so he cries”woah” then sobs himself to sleep.


End file.
